Ameripan : Nya
by HajiWoofWoof
Summary: Its America's birthday and Japan wants to give him a present, but will America accept or decline what Japan is giving him!


**Ameripan : Nya~**

**~Note~ second Fanfiction. Trying to write a S.M.U.T. and this is what I got so far! Hope you like it! I will try to work on it more as soon as possible. Leave some feedback on what I should improve on more and what you like about it so far. Thank ya~**

Today was a very special day for America, since of course it was July 4th. Today was Americas brithday! Japan had be planning a very special gift for America. Japan asked if it was a good idea, but Hungray was busy taking pictures with here little red camera. Japan thought it would be ok to give the tall American man, since there had been no objections wih Hungary.

Later that day while America was out at McDonalds ordering as, Japan would say 'like two thousand hamburgers'. The little Japanese man opened America's front door, and when Japan found it unlocked he shook his head and mumbled, "of course that lazy American didn't lock his door." Japan walked inside to reveal a messy living room with video games, magazines, horror movies, dirty clothes, and trash all over the room. Japan, fighting his urge to clean up the mess walked passed the couch and stared down a shirt of his fellow friend America. The shirt was green with a star on the right sholder and the middle of the back. Japan picked up the wrinkled shirt and just stared at it for a moment before holding it up to his face and whispering,"I swear that man puts french fries on for colonge", before barying his head in the soft matrieal.

Japan folded, and set the shirt down on the couch before he headed to America's bedroom. Japan had brought his present with him and a big brown box with a silver ribbon tied to the looked at his, or what he calls his master piece. It was a cat suit that he had made to wear as a present, it had a pink and blue skirt, a glittery pink into blue into purple faded sailor top with a ribbon attached to the lower back of it. Japan had also made fluffy paws for his feet and hands, and a black tail with a black pair of ears. The tail had a pink ribbon attached about an inch to the tip of the tail. The ears had a pink bow under each ear with two bells attached to the bows. He had also ubtained a black collar with a big silver bell and purple, pink, and blue ribbon.

Japan took his time putting on the costume he had carefully sewed together and hopped inside the box being sure to put the top of the box back on. About 3 minutes later Japan heard the front door sling open and America's loud long sigh. He heard every step America took, America must had noticed his green T-shirt folded because there was a pause in footsteps by the couch. Japan sighed as he got a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, he ignored this feeling and tried to get the confident feeling that he had earler back. As America took a breath he carfully stepped into the kitchen ignoring the shirt and opened the bottom dawer by the sink. He grabbed the blue bottle of maze (pepper spray) out of the dawer and tried to step quitly heading to his bedroom first. Japan could hear his big feet trying to step quitly into the cream carpet. "Crap!" Japan murmered to him self as he heard America stop right outside the door. Japan must had forgot to shut the door." Wow America is being surpisingly sharp with his memory and eyesight today" said to himself quitly inside his mind. America noticed and was staring at the big brown box now. America knocked on the box and heard Japan shift his postion. "Sweet" America kinda said screaming to himself. America opened the box, shocked by what was in it. He dropped the maze and just stared at Japan. Japan stared back trying to build up his confidence again. " Japan?" America said skittishly and still had the shock in his voice. Japan slowly stood up revealing more of his little costume. " Happy Birthday my master~ nya~" Japan said, his face a bright crimson, but he also said it with more confedince than he orginaly thought he would. America looked around then looked back at Japan, pointing at Japan back to him symbolising Japan talking to him. Japan nodded and stepped out of the box and walked over to America. Japan hesitated about what to do for a second then pulled America's face down to the level of his and kissed him with confidence.

America stopped and picked up Japan, and carried him to his bed. " Why are you doing this? Are you high or something?" America asked more calmly now. "No, I just wanted to give you a good birthday present." Japan said kinda shocked and at the same time not surpised that America asked that question. America softly laughed and then said in kind of a whisper, "I forgot! Today is my birthday Isn't it." Japan nodded. America suddenly pushed Japan down on the bed and looked down at him with a smirk. "My my little kitty, what a mess you have gotten into. I shall have to do something about this. If you want something you will have to say master please. And as my cat you shall have to follow all my commands and orders. Got it?" Japan nodded thinking about what made America sound so forceful so fast. " Yes my master~", Japan said as he stared into America's thick blue eyes.'This will be fun' America thought looking down into Japan's deep brown eyes.


End file.
